Ghost Flight
by kittykatlover18march
Summary: Vlad runs away from Amity Park and the Fentons go on a adventure to find him.


Vlad was watching the Fentons through a living room window. They were watching TV and eating popcorn. He turned around and went home, heading to his room. He opened his laptop and wrote a letter.

 _To whom it may concern, I am leaving. I'm sorry, Jack. Vlad. P.S. I'm half ghost._

He closed the laptop and put stuff in a backpack. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Jack!" he whispered. He jumped out the window and turned into his ghost form and flew away, leaving Amity Park as soon as possible.

He flew fast, so fast that his hair flowed behind him. If he stopped, he knew people would be there. People he didn't want to see. He flew until he reached the entrance of Amity Park. He stared at it before stepping through it and flying away again. He flew towards the woods and rested under a tree, thinking about what to do next.

Go back to Amity Park? No.

Hide in a underground lair? No.

Change into his human form? No. He liked being in his ghost form.

Go back to his castle? No. They would find him there and he didn't want to be found.

His stomach growled and he pulled out a sandwich and began to eat it. Once his stomach was full, he leaned back against the tree and fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker just stood there. They decided to forgive Vlad, but he left before they could tell him that they forgave him.

They drove to the castle and entered. They heard a window opening and Vlad turning into his ghost form. "Vladdie?!" Jack ran ahead of the group and burst through the door to Vlad's room. No sign of Vlad. Jack opened the laptop and the letter popped up. The Fentons came into the room, followed by Sam and Tucker.

Maddie read the letter aloud. _To whom it may concern, I am leaving. I'm sorry, Jack. P.S. I'm half ghost._

Maddie and Jack knew both Vlad and Danny were half ghosts. Closing the laptop, Sam walked toward the door. "Come on, guys," she said. "Let's go find Vlad."

They walked to the Fenton van, Dani walking ahead of them. Jack felt sick. He wanted his friend back. He was going to find him.

Vlad let the wind carry him through the sky.

He didn't have a place in mind. He went north and started flying.

He wondered if Jack found the note he left behind. The Fentons would be looking for him and they would realize that he left Amity Park. And he wanted to go as far as his body would allow before resting.

"I must find a place to rest," he said to himself. "I can't let the Fentons find me."

He flew through the night, stopping by truck shops and gas stations to drink from the water fountains. He found a truck shop and rest stop. After landing, he decided to look for a map.

Vlad flew through the parking lot, which was empty except for a few vehicles. _I have to find a map and not be found,_ he thought as he turned invisible and intangible and he walked through the wall into the building and looked around for a map. He found a set of road maps and read one.

"I could cross the border into another country or go to another city. I always wondered about going to Canada," he said to himself. "Yes, I'll go to Canada."

He put the map back and left the building and hid in the trees. The next day, he crossed the border into Canada. He flew in the direction of Kingston. The countryside looked nothing like Wisconsin. There were farms. A barn appeared on the left, white with green trimming. Vlad kept low among the grass and made it into the barn without being spotted from the house. There was no one in the barn, but he went up into the hayloft where he would be more out of sight. He decided to leave before the farmer came in. With his backpack on his cape, he scrambled the small open patch between the bushes. He stayed low, then stood up and ran into the woods.

Stumbling through roots and long grass, Vlad heard the farmer saying something about a coyote. When he figured he was far enough away, but before he got lost in the woods, he stopped. There was a rock next to a tree that was a good place to sit. He laid down in his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

The night turned into an overcast dawn. Vlad put his sleeping bag away, put his backpack on, and flew away. He could see the house and barn once he was in the air. He had been flying an hour when he came upon a diner. He pushed open the door and nearly cried when he smelled the food cooking. He sat in a booth and pulled the menu from behind the napkin dispenser. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, juice, coffee: Yay!

The waitress looked at him funny when she took his order. When Vlad looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he could see why, his white suit and cape were dirty and his hair was a mess. He used his ghost ray to fix his suit, cape, and hair and when he returned to the table, there was his food. The eggs, scrambled, were tasty and the bacon made his taste buds happy. One bite of his toast and he was in the middle of a wheat field. A sip of his juice and he was transported to a golden Florida grove. While he was finished eating, he pulled out a picture of himself, Jack, and Maddie when they were in college. A tear rolled down his cheek and landed on his suit. After an hour of flying toward Kingston, a building came into view. It looked like a castle. Vlad saw high fences topped with barbed wire and realized that it was a jail. A feeling of sadness and guilt came over him. Jack and Maddie were his friends. Jack never stole Maddie from him, she saw him as a friend because she loved Jack. Daniel...the boy he wanted as a son, already had a family. He put down his backpack, buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

Vlad stood up, shouldered his backpack, wiped his eyes with his gloves, and started flying again. The jail disappeared behind him as he flew on, now he was on the outskirts of Kingston. The next thing he had to do was find a motel. He got a hamburger from a McDonald's and sat down at a picnic table to think. He checked the map again. The Lord Nelson Motel was on 1664 Hwy 15, K7L 4V3. The building stood across the street from a Tim Horton's and a McDonald's.

"Vladdie!"

Vlad froze. _Who knows me?_ He thought. He turned around and saw the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker standing in front of the Fenton RV. His hands glowed with a pink ghost ray.

"We found you, Vladdie!" Jack said as he patted his friend on the back. "We followed you all the way to Canada."

"Why" asked Vlad.

"You're our friend," said Maddie. "We followed you when you ran away."

Vlad felt tears in his eyes. They followed him when he ran away because they were his friends. He was also their friend. "I'm coming back to Amity Park with you."

The Fentons, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad gathered in a group hug, cheering and laughing. They climbed into the Fenton RV and drove back to Amity Park.


End file.
